In commercial seine net fishing the open bottomed net is deployed with supporting floats at the top and a pursing cable is threaded through heavy rings attached along the lower edge of the net by an equal number of bridles. The bridles are usually of metal chain link type and the pursing cable rings are secured thereto usually by nylon twine. The abrasion caused by the steel pursing cable is troublesome since the rings tend to orient in one or other of two positions after initiation of wear. In making repeated sets of the net a ring may become caught on the cable or the rings themselves get tangled in the net and seine fisherman in such emergencies have to cut such rings loose. There is a need therefore for a ring tie which obviates the necessity for the laborious tying of the rings thus facilitating their replacement, and which can still be freed by cutting in emergencies to free a tangled ring.